LIFT ME UP
by Russ de Kiev
Summary: GER-AME, personajes de Hidekaz Himaruya, Gracias por leer
1. DE TRAGEDIAS

" **LIFT ME UP"**

CAPÍTULO I

"DE TRAGEDIAS"

Se escuchó el automóvil estacionándose frente a la que era su casa Alfred reconoció aquellas personas que descendían, a pesar de los años, podía reconocer a su amigo Fabricio. Emocionado corrió a recibir a la familia Beislmichdt que hacia diez años se fue de ese suburbio Neoyorkino a Múnich, aunque algo se le hizo extraño, la familia había reducido en la mitad, recordaba que el señor Beislmichdt tenia una esposa italiana linda y dos hijos que eran sus amigos Fabricio y Friedrich, ahora solo veía al padre y a uno de los hijos, eso le pareció raro. Sin embargo se acerco a ellos, con esa sonrisa angelical, esa melena rubia y ojos color cielo que adornaban el más fúnebre escenario, la ultima vez que los había visto tenia 9 años. Llego hasta la puerta donde ambos hombres bajaban sus maletas, con su voz melodiosa los saludó. **-¡Hola! ¿Me recuerdan?-**

El castaño de su misma edad fue el primero en asentir y le saludo con un abrazo, Alfred era su mejor amigo desde hacia tiempo, así que estaba alegre de volver a verlo. **\- Claro que si, papá ¿Te acuerdas de Alfred? Nuestro vecino...-**

Ludwig Beislmichdt había ignorado aquel saludo hasta que su hijo le preguntó, al voltear quedo impresionado al ver a aquella persona tan sonriente, hizo memoria durante dos segundos y recuerdos de un niño rubio que jugaba con sus hijos vinieron a su mente, no pudo creer como es que ese niño había crecido tanto. Observó como este extendía su mano y le devolvió el saludo, sonrió pues la sonrisa de ese joven era contagiosa, pudo notar esas piernas blancas largas que se dejaban ver hasta el muslo medio donde el short le permitía, un vago pensamiento invadió su cabeza pero desechó esa idea enseguida, no estaba en edad para eso, ya casi cumpliría 40 años. **-Que gusto señor Beislmichdt-**

 **-El gusto es mío, llámame Ludwig-**

 **-Esta bien, jejeje-** miró a todos lados como si buscara a alguien **-¿Donde están Friedrich y la señora Beislmichdt?-**

Padre e hijo se miraron a los ojos y luego bajaron la vista, Ludwig soltó la mano del rubio abruptamente y abrió la puerta de la casa, por alguna razón sintió que había dicho algo malo. **-Friedrich y mi madre murieron hace un año en un accidente-** se atrevió a hablar primero pues sabia que su padre no podía decirlo.

 **\- Yo lo siento mucho, no lo sabía, discúlpame-**

 **-No te preocupes Alfred, lo sé-**

 **-Señor Ludwig...lo lamento mucho-** bajo su rostro apenado por su intromisión.

 **-No tienes el por que...-** le palmeó su cabeza tratando de darle a entender que no estaba molesto al respecto y dejo su maleta en el suelo para ir al auto en busca de más.

 **-Alfred ven en la noche a jugar videojuegos, voy a instalarlos además necesito ayuda para saber donde voy a ingresar a estudiar la universidad. ¿En cual vas a ir tu?-**

 **-¿Yo?...bueno, a decir verdad, yo no estudiaré la universidad-**

 **-¿Por que?-**

 **-Mi madre se enfermo hace unos meses ahora ya esta bien, pero el dinero que ahorró para mi universidad se fue ahí, es por eso que no estudiaré, voy a trabajar-**

 **-Ya veo...pero aun así a vienes a jugar conmigo en la noche, tenemos que desempacar-**

 **-Yo puedo ayudarles si gustan-**

 **-Esta bien Alfred ayúdanos...-** comento el mayor que bajaba otra maleta algo pesada.

 **-Por su puesto-** enseguida le ayudo a meter el equipaje. Después de haber bajado todo el equipaje Fabricio sirvió refresco con hielo para los tres. Estaban en silencio pues en esa casa habían vivido un buen tiempo, ambos habían escogido ese lugar ya que era muy tranquilo, además Múnich era el lugar donde su dos seres amados murieron y no querían frecuenta más ese sitio. - **Debo ir a bañarme, pero regresaré en la noche como quedamos, le contaré a mi madre que están aquí ella se pondrá feliz, con permiso Señor Ludwig-** agitó su mano sonriéndole, luego salió por la puerta para ir a su casa.

 **-De nuevo aquí papá, veras que tendremos una nueva vida, te dije que este era un buen lugar-**

 **-Si, eso espero-**

 **-Oye papá, ¿crees que podría darle un trabajo Alfred en tu oficina?, es un buen chico, desde hace años lo conozco y era nuestro amigo, jamás perdí contacto con él hasta que paso aquello, pues poco le hablaba, tenia un sueño, quería ser piloto aviador y me da cierta tristeza que no pueda estudiar, pero sé que si consigue trabajo ahorrará para que pueda estudiar-**

 **-Mmm... Si me lo pides de esa manera, le pediré que me ayude con el papeleo, hay lo veo. Sin duda eres un buen amigo hijo-**

 **-Y tu eres el mejor papá, y me gustaría que volvieras a sonreír como antes, se que no es fácil por que duele ya no verlos más, pero se que ellos hubieran querido que estemos bien y felices-**

 **-Lo sé, no me es fácil, entiéndeme-**

 **-Inténtalo papá, por mi-**

 **-Esta bien-**

Esa misma noche, y tal como habían quedado, Alfred estaba en la puerta de la casa de los Beislmichdt tocando. Quien le abrió la puerta fue si no que el padre de su amigo **\- Hola, ¿esta su hijo?-** preguntó.

 **-Claro, pasa, él se esta bañando-** le invitó a pasar.

 **-Gracias, por cierto mi madre les manda saludos, no pudo venir a verles por que tiene mucho trabajo, pero esta feliz que hayan vuelto y lamenta su pérdida-**

El rubio mayor ladeo su vista y se volteo dándole la espalda al joven, no quería que nadie lo viera mal, pero recordar que su mujer e hijo no estaban con él se le hacia un nudo en la garganta que quería explotar en un llanto amargo, pero se había contenido siempre para mantenerse fuerte, es por ellos que no lo superaba.

 **-Señor...-** tocó la espalda de este y buscó mirarle

 **\- Mmm...-** no decía nada pero le entendía. - **Tengo un empleo para ti, en mi oficina-**

 **-No soy tonto Señor Ludwig, sé que yo solo digo cosas que le duelen, perdóneme si seré entrometido pero, usted refleja un aire muy triste, se que no es fácil, pero ya ha pasado un año, no creo que a Friedrich y a su esposa le gusten verle así, si ni a mi me agrada verlo así y no soy nada suyo, a sus familiares menos. Saque ya ese malestar, no viva a si. Yo perdí a mi padre por eso lo sé-**

Impresionado Ludwig miraba a ese jovenzuelo de mirada determinada y corazón benévolo, el oír esas palabras le hicieron sonreír de una manera nueva, asintió y poco a poco bajó su rostro pues esas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. Alfred le pegó a su pecho tratando de darle consuelo al padre de su amigo, aunque no pudo evitar llorar también pues Friedrich había sido su amigo de infancia también. Se aferró al abrazo de quien había logrado tocar con sus palabras su corazón afligido, que de manera mágica sentía como con cada lágrima su tristeza iba siendo menos, jamás olvidaría a Fiorella y su hijo que amaba en su más profundo ser. De repente la puerta del baño se escuchó que se abrió, Ludwig se reincorporó quedando de frente a Alfred, al fin sus caras se conocieron bien y de igual modo sus corazones pues ambos estaban con sentimiento en sus ojos. **-No llores Alfred...sécate que ya viene Fabricio y no quiero que se preocupe, no le digas nada de esto te lo pido.-** comento mientras se limpiaba la cara. Al ver que ambos ya estaban bien le regaló un beso en la coronilla agradeciendo sus palabras, ese beso era como dárselo a su hijo, pero Jones ya era más que un hijo, un amigo. **-Gracias, el trabajo es por las mañanas...yo mismo te llevare, mañana empiezas-** dicho eso se alejo ya mejor el adulto.

Se sonrojo por aquel afecto, asintió emocionado por lo del empleo que el la había ya otorgado **\- Muchas gracias señor Beislmichdt, no fallare y si, no diré nada-**

 **-Agradécele a Fabricio, el me lo pidió-**

 **-¡Si!-** En ese instante su amigo bajaba y le agradeció el haberle dicho a su padre de que necesitaba un empleo. Ese día jugaron varias horas videojuegos, pero Fabricio se quedo dormido por lo cansado del viaje y Alfred decidió regresar a casa, antes de salir se despidió de su ahora nuevo jefe y fue a casa a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente espiaba por la ventana a ver a que hora saldría de su casa Ludwig, al verle listo salió a su encuentro, se subió al auto y emprendieron marcha hacia la oficina, estaba nervioso y era notorio. **-Estas nervioso ¿no?, calma, no harás mucho y te diré que vas a hacer así que no te preocupes-**

 **-Claro...-** Al llegar a ese lugar, se sintió muy pequeño, ahí iban puras personas importantes, seguía por detrás al señor Beislmichdt hasta que entraron a su oficina.

 **-Alfred tu me ayudaras a hacer una lista diaria de quienes vienen a mi oficina, será fácil, también me ayudaras a sacar copias entre otras cosas nada difíciles, por ahora me urge una actualización de los pendientes, ya que soy nuevo también aquí-**

 **-Okey señor-**

 **-Llámame Ludwig-** le guiño el ojo inconscientemente.

 **-Si Ludwig-**

El día transcurría con normalidad, lo único nuevo de su trabajo era ese rubio angelical que todo el tiempo se la pasaba sonriendo, todos sus clientes parecían salir contentos por la atención improvisada de Jones, sin darse cuenta el también sonreía, por momentos vagos le recordaba a su esposa, que siempre sonreía, aunque jamás podían ser iguales Alfred tenia lo suyo. Al finalizar el día regresaron a casa ambos. **-Hasta mañana-**

 **-Hasta mañana Alfred-** se quedó observándolo un momento mientras se iba, no pudiendo evitar una sonrisa pacifica al estar con él.

Habían ya pasado dos semanas y Fabricio ya sabia que iba a estudiar, seria abogado. Alfred estaba en su trabajo, sacaba copias de manera apresurada pues ese día se les había juntado el trabajo y los casos eran muy delicados. Cuando al fin terminó la hora de trabajo estaban exhaustos. Iban ya a la salida cuando si querer Alfred se tropezó y casi se cae, pues fue salvado por Ludwig que había dejado caer su maletín para sostener de la cintura al rubio. **\- ¿Estas bien?-**

 **-Si, gracias mm-** se aferro del pecho ajeno pues se había asustado. Levantó su mirada y de nuevo sus ojos se vieron. Ludwig se quedo estático por unos segundos, pues ese niño tenia algo que le tenia atontado, ninguno de los dos se movió, Alfred se sentía tan seguro en esa posición, sabia que el Señor Beislmichdt necesitaba ayuda y quería ayudarle. En un silencio incomodo que se prolongo se veían con cierto calor en las mejillas, sin esperar más el mayor se atrevió a dejar fluir sus emociones y le dio un suave beso en los labios, mismo que casi hacían desmayar al otro que se reincorporo enseguida. Después de aquello nadie dijo nada y se dirigieron al auto.

Al llegar de nuevo a los suburbios ambos bajaron del automóvil, Jones con una cara baja, algo nuevo avivaba en el por aquel beso y tenia temor de saber que era.

 **-Alfred, lo que paso, lo siento, fue algo estúpido, discúlpame, no lo tomes a mal, solo que me nació-**

 **-No se disculpe, no me incomodo en absoluto, que descanse hasta mañana-**

 **-Hasta mañana-**


	2. MI CONSUELO

" **LIFT ME UP"**

CAPÍTULO 2

"MI CONSUELO"

Como era costumbre ya, el señor Beislmichdt le esperaba en su auto esa mañana, Alfred subió saludando como todos los días, ¿Qué habría de nuevo ese día?, nada, al menos eso quería creer. Al parecer del rubio eso era, pues su señor jefe parecía de lo más normal conduciendo y comportándose. Aunque fuera así recordaba bien que el día anterior él había sido besado por quien conducía. Se quedó mirando por la ventana intentando olvidar ese beso que había volteado ya sus pensamientos, al menos por un instante, ya que cuando llegaran al trabajo y entraran al lugar seria lo único que tendría en la cabeza, sacó un dulce de fresa que tenía en el bolsillo y lo comió.

Ludwig estaba igual o peor que Alfred, ya que él había iniciado ese beso, más que eso, lo que le tenía ansioso era que este no se había enojado por aquel beso robado, haciéndole pensar que quizás sentía algo por su persona y, aunque no podía comprender el porqué, le daba cierto cosquilleo el pensar que le gustaba.

Llegaron al lugar de las oficinas y se bajaron, Alfred procuraba no mirar al señor Beislmichdt a la cara, cosa que notó el alemán y se preocupaba que mal pensara de su persona y que fuera a contarle a su hijo. Entraron a la instancia y Ludwig se sentó en su escritorio sin decir nada, veía algunos acuses y oficios, tratando de despistar su mente de que aquella idea.

 **-¿Señor que es esto?-** le enseñaba una hoja que estaba escrita en alemán y no entendía que decía.

Estaba distraído en los papeles que no se percató que el rubio le hablaba y como su mente estaba recordando aquel beso y su sentir respondió.

 **-El beso…yo-**

 **-Ah!-**

 **-Perdón Alfred, ¿Qué?-**

 **-Es...te papel-**

Miró ruborizado el papel y lo tomó para leerlo, estaba nervioso por la tontería que acaba de decir. Mismo rubor había sido contagiado al americano que estaba a su lado.

El germano levantó la vista y se quedo viendo al joven, iba a decirle algo y vio ese hermoso rubor que iluminaba su rostro, era demasiado para él aquella belleza masculina que ahora miraba, lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreírle de manera coqueta, no podía hacer omiso a esa persona tan linda que desde que llego con su hijo solo se había preocupado por él. Era noble y hasta a veces ingenuo, torpe y muy alegre, justo lo que necesitaba en su vida, era su consuelo en la vida después de haber perdido a sus queridos.

Esos segundos en los que Ludwig le observaba su cara aumentaba un tono más de color rojo, ¿Qué tanto estaría pensando?, ¿Qué tanto estaría viendo?, de repente, en ese incomodo silencio se escuchó el sístole y diástole de su corazón, tenía tantas dudas de lo que acontecía, pero no podía responderlas, empezaba a pensar en que su única respuesta seria otro beso.

 **-Señor…-** susurró entre sus labios que temblaban por otro beso, sin darse cuenta se había inclinado tanto que pudo ver a detalle esa piel blanca que se conserva a pesar de la edad del mayor. Sin que nadie lo pidiera sus labios de nuevo estaban juntos, Ludwig había permitido que el joven fuera quien le diera el beso y hasta le había ya tomado la mejilla, le removió el corazón al sentir como esos labios temblaban y se movían sin dirección, no sabía besar. Poco a poco fue guiándolo en el ritmo, no quería ver que se sintiera presionado, después de todo era lindo verlo así. Le ayudo a abrir sus labios con su lengua y se introdujo a esa cavidad, que delicia, Alfred tenía ese sabor a fresa, vagamente recordó que comía un dulce mientras estaban en el auto, sonrió por el disfrute de aquella boca, estaba emocionado por ese sutil gemido que dejo escapar al tocar su lengua con la ajena, seguían en ese beso, tan rico, tan reconfortante. El fin de aquel beso tenía que llegar, pues aunque deseaba sentir y permanecer más en ese beso, la realidad era que tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Así fue como ese beso había terminado, Alfred estaba que se moría de vergüenza por lo que acababa de hacer, se cubrió su boca con su mano mientras veía sonreír a su jefe sin entender el porqué.

 **-Estamos a mano-** canturreo el mayor y extendió bien la hoja que estaba en alemán. **–Es una carta de un colega en Alemania, me pide ayuda en un caso. ¿Te gustaría aprender alemán?-**

Jones solo pudo asentir, sentía que no tenía voz por lo que acababa de pasar.

 **-Tu primera lección será: "Ich mag Sie sehr gerne"-** le miro de reojo **– busca el significado en internet y cuando salgamos me dirás que te dije-**

 **-Claro señor, y discúlpeme por favor-**

 **-Tranquilo, en nada me ha incomodado-** claro que en nada le había disgustado, estaba hasta más feliz por ese beso, podía sentir como mariposas le revoloteaban en su estomago, se sentía como en esos viejos tiempos, cuando era un joven de universidad.

 **-Aprenderé la palabra señor Ludwig-** dicho eso se fue a sentar en donde estaba la computadora y empezó a buscar la palabra. Vaya sorpresa se llevo que al encontrar esa frase sintió que había sido para él, "me gustas mucho", eso decía en alemán, rápidamente volteo a ver al otro y se ruborizo. _"Le gusto mucho"_ pensó, se mordió su labio inferior y recordó ese beso, que día lleno de cosas y sentimientos nuevos. _"Él me gusta también"._

La hora de que el trabajo finalizara llego, sin algún evento en particular ambos fueron al auto para ir a casa, el señor Beislmichdt parecía alegre, muy contento, nada que ver con aquel hombre cabizbajo que había llegado a los suburbios de Neoyorkinos. Se subieron al vehículo, en eso se le vino una idea al germano, habló mientras conducía.

 **-¿Qué harás esta noche?-**

 **-Nada, ¿necesita algún trabajo?-**

 **-No, es solo que me gustaría invitarte esta noche a cenar en la ciudad, en lugar bonito, pues Fabricio me aviso que esta noche se quedara en casa de un compañero de escuela por tareas de la universidad, ¿Qué dices?, ¿aceptas?-**

No era mala idea convivir con su jefe en una cena, no había nada malo, además ya había entendido de que le gustaba y quería saber si era correspondido o solo había sido una simple frase **– Claro, mi madre ira a casa de mi tía y se quedara a dormir ahí pues mi tía a estado enferma-**

 **-Perfecto, entonces te veo en la noche, a las siete y media, ¿te gusta la hora?-**

 **-Sí, no tengo inconveniente-**

 **-Entonces te buscaré a esa hora-** estaba feliz de que aceptara la cita el joven, quería saber más de él, conocerle y otro beso, muchos más.

 **-Si quiere yo le veo en su casa-**

 **-No, yo voy a buscarte, es una cita después de todo-**

 **-Cita, ¿una cita?-** pregunto algo inseguro de lo que refería.

 **-Así es-** le respondió contento.

Después de un corto viaje al fin llegaron a sus hogares, ambos descendieron del móvil y cada quien se dirigió a su casa aunque los dos estaban físicamente separados, los dos, se tenían mutuamente en el pensamiento.

Había tenido un día esplendido de trabajo, no por el trabajo exactamente, si no por Alfred y su beso, sus sentimientos estaban a más no poder inundando su cuerpo, pero su conciencia le lanzaba ideas que eran totalmente ciertas, lo que pretendía hacer con ese joven, que bien tenia la edad de su hijo y que podría ser su hijo, eran impermisibles, la edad estaba en contra pero no era el problema principal, si no el ser ambos hombres, eso era lo que estaba mal.

 **-Alfred, que me hiciste para tenerme así…-**

Sabía que estaba mal el que se fijara en un joven hombre de hermosa sonrisa y blancas piernas, pero sentía que se moriría de tristeza si ya no lo tuviera cerca, fuese lo que fuese, si era cariño, amor o simple deseo sexual, le haría caso a sus sentimientos antes que a su razón.

Sin más se empezó a vestir para su cita, esperando a que el tiempo ya pasara y así poder ir al encuentro con ese bello ángel que había vuelto a activar su vida. Miraba su reloj a cada rato esperando ya fuera la hora acordada, pero se percato que no tenía un regalo para darle, se llevo la mano a la frente al ver que había olvidado eso, pero como iba a recordarlo su hacía años que fue a una cita y que seguro que era la primera de su citado. Con la misma salió corriendo con su auto a comprar algo.

Fue a la tienda más cercana, ahí miró una linda caja de chocolates dulces con relleno de fresa, eran perfectos, al menos por ahora, ya luego le regalaría mejores cosas, flores, no sabía mucho que le gustaba. Regreso justo cuando ya eran las siete y media, se detuvo frente a casa de ese rubio risueño y se bajo para ir a tocar el timbre de esa puerta, en poco esa melena blonda se asomo y con una sonrisa tímida miró al hombre de más edad.

 **-Hola-**

 **-Hola, mira, te traje un detalle, ten-** le entregó los chocolates.

 **-No le compre nada Señor, discúlpeme, yo no sabía-**

 **-No tenias porque, pues yo soy el que te invitó a salir, era mi deber, ¿nos vamos?-** le dio la mano sin pensar.

 **-Si jejeje-** le tomó la mano, así tomados de la mano se fueron al auto con destino al restaurante Alemán de la ciudad.

Arribaron a dicho sitio donde, como todo un caballero, el señor Beislmichdt le ayudaba a bajar del auto y a entrar al restaurante. Los dos se sonreían cada que se veían, Ludwig iba preguntándole cosas simples para saber más de aquel hombre y este le respondía se forma sincera a lo que quería saber el otro.

Fueron a una mesa y fueron atendidos por un mesero muy amable, se dispusieron a ver el menú y luego pedir su cena, mientras esperaban al alemán se le vino a la mente lo que le había dicho a este en la oficina.

 **-Alfred, ¿recuerdas la frase que te dije?-**

- **Sí, la frase, hehehehe era Ich mag Sie sehr gerne , eso era mmm Me gustas mucho-** le repitió con énfasis esa frase para ver cómo reaccionaba el otro.

 **-Vaya que aprendes rápido, se ve que eres muy listo, es una pena que no estudies lo que deseas, pero si esperas un tiempo, yo podría ser tu padrino para que vayas a la universidad-**

 **-Señor usted hace mucho por mí, y yo nada, es demasiado sabe, le agradezco por todo-** le tomo la mano que estaba por encima de la mesa.

 **-No me agradezcas nada, yo lo hago porque me has a ayudado, tú me entendías sin si quiera haber hablado contigo, eres único y me gustaría que lograras todo lo que quieres-**

 **-Qué cosas dice hahaha…usted es un buen hombre y debería hacer su vida otra vez-** le soltó la mano e inclinó un poco la vista.

 **-En eso estoy pensando, pero por ahora no hay mujer que me interese, en vez de eso hay alguien poco común que me roba la atención ahora-**

Sorprendido por lo expresado levantó su vista mirando al otro, parpadeo un momento y se intereso de eso **\- Señor, a usted le interesa una persona, vaya, podría jurar que es la abogada de la oficina de enfrente-**

 **-Jajaja, que cosas dices Alfred, claro que no, es una persona que convive mas conmigo, cabellera rubia, ojos azules tan neutros que simplemente me hacen sonreír cada que los veo-**

Tratando de recordar quién podría tener esas características pero nadie en la oficina tenia esas cualidades, por un momento sonrió al saber que esas características cumplían su persona. **-Sonó a que la persona que le interés soy yo-**

 **-Sí, eres tú-** dijo algo avergonzado por ser tan directo.

El mesero regreso con su comida y se las dejo en la mesa, Alfred, atónito y nervioso, tomó sus cubiertos y se puso a comer sin saber que decir a esa declaración que acababa de oír.

Comieron en silencio los dos hasta terminar, el mayor se sentía culpable y un degenerado por lo que sentía. Terminaron de comer y se voltearon a ver, ahí Beislmichdt decidió disculparse.

 **-Se que fue algo inesperado lo que dije, pero es cierto, te pido disculpas y si te ofendí perdóname, eres muy lindo y por alguna razón me has encantado, no te quiero lejos de mi nunca, y tampoco pienses que soy así con todos, eres el primer hombre que me gusta-**

Se quedo viéndole Jones y al notar esa sinceridad que tenía el otro en sus palabras no pudo evitar reír un poco **\- No se preocupe, jeje, le diré que aunque suene loco y algo indebido, usted me gusta-**

Ludwig se quedo impresionado ante esa respuesta, sonrió enternecido y dejó el dinero de la comida en la mesa. **–Esto, yo…, no sé qué decir o qué hacer, jaja, por ahora te pido discreción con Fabricio, lo que pase entre nosotros dejare que pase y cuando sea conveniente le diré a él, ¿sí?-**

 **-Por supuesto, usted tenga cuidado, Fabricio es mi mejor amigo y no quiero que mal piense de mi o que pase algo malo-**

 **-Una última cosa-**

 **-¿Qué?-** preguntó interesado.

 **-Llámame Ludwig y se acabo las formalidades-**

 **-Está bien Ludwig-**

 **-Ahora vamos a casa, mañana es día de trabajo, otro día salimos a otro sitio y platicamos de nosotros** \- se levantó y le extendió la mano para salir del sitio.

 **-Sí, si Ludwig, vamos a casa-** le tomó la mano y juntos salieron del lugar.


	3. PEQUEÑO AMOR

" **LIFT ME UP"**

CAPÍTULO 3

"PEQUEÑO AMOR"

Se levantó temprano el Sr. Beilsmchidt, tenía una mirada llena de alegría y de ilusión, de nuevo el amor estaba tocando la puerta de su ser, tomaba un poco de café en el comedor, miraba hacia su ventana admirando a la vida que le brindaba un día más de existencia. Sonrió solo, parecía un adolescente enamorado, justamente cuando su hijo Fabricio entraba y observó a su progenitor de esa forma, poco común en su padre, eso solo podría ser debido a una cosa, su papá estaba enamorado de nuevo, en vez de sentir rencor hacia él, estaba muy feliz de que tuviera otra vez un amor, así podía dejar de verlo con el semblante triste.

 **-Buenos días, hoy pareces muy feliz, sonríes solo-**

Ludwig se sonrojo, el que su hijo le descubriera de tal forma le avergonzaba **–Bueno, si estoy feliz.-**

 **-¿Alguna razón en especial?-** preguntó.

 **-No-**

 **-Es extraño en ti, ¿puedo saber si esa alegría es ocasionada por encantos de alguna mujer?-**

 **-No necesariamente, dime hijo, ¿cómo vas en la universidad?-** cambió de tema rápidamente, evitando así más preguntas, no quería verse descubierto que estaba suspirando por los encantos de otro hombre, uno joven y nada más que el amigo de su hijo.

 **-Voy muy bien, tanto que iba a pedirte permiso de que me dejes ir una fiesta iría con Alfred, ya sabes, el no sale y necesita una novia, tu entiendes ¿verdad?-**

Al oír "Alfred" frunció el entrecejo, los celos invadieron su cabeza, pero estaba limitado a opinar más de lo que debía, inclinó la cabeza, y tenía que inventarse algo o su pequeño nuevo amor seria llevado a fiestas de adolescentes donde corría el riesgo de perderlo **-Sabes, últimamente tengo mucho trabajo y Alfred me ayuda mucho, así que no se si quiera el ir, en cuanto a ti, te daré el permiso, pues te lo has ganado...-**

 **-Padre, déjalo ir, él es joven, necesita amigos, salir, divertirse, déjalo, así no voy solo, bueno, me tengo que ir, nos vemos, y no seas malo con él, dale descanso ese día-** tomó sus cosas y se marchó.

El alemán se quedó mirando como su hijo se iba alejando, Alfred era joven, demasiado, y tan guapo que podría tener una novia linda, un temor inundo su cuerpo por un momento, imaginó por un instante que este quisiese salir con chicas de su edad, se angustió, su vida ya era él sin darse cuenta. Se terminó de alistar y fue a su auto, ahí ya estaba ese joven sonriendo como todos los días, de una forma tierna, enamorada y angelical. Abrió la puerta de su copiloto y este subió enseguida, bendecía el que sus cristales fueran polarizados y así el joven pudiera entregarle su beso matutino en la mejilla y él regresarle uno en los labios, ese rubor que llenaba el joven rostro de su pequeño amor, era maravilloso, apenas hace unos días formalmente se hicieron novios sin que nadie más lo supiese.

 **-Sabes, Fabricio me dijo que iba a invitarte a una fiesta de chicos de su edad, quiere conseguirte una novia, le inventé que teníamos mucho trabajo, pero el insistió en que te diera el día libre, ¿tú quieres ir?-**

 **-Oh...jeje genial-** dijo emocionado **\- Jamás he ido a una fiesta-**

Aquella respuesta, no era algo que esperaba Ludwig **– ¿De verdad deseas ir a la fiesta?-**

 **-¡Claro!-**

Al alemán no le quedo de otra que inclinar su vista y suspirar, si el joven quería ir, quien era el para negarle esa libertad, no podía evitarlo, Alfred era un joven y obviamente deseaba hacer cosas que hacen los chicos de su edad. Suspiro profundo, arranco el auto y se dirigió al trabajo. En todo el trayecto no dijo ninguna palabra, estaba serio, el más joven se dio cuenta, y justo antes de llegar hablo.

 **-¿Estas bien?-**

 **-Ahh, si, por su puesto Alfred-** lo dijo sin si quiera voltearlo a ver.

 **-No me mienta por favor, sé que no está bien, lo veo en sus ojos, ellos no me miran como siempre lo hace, eso significa que algo está mal-** temeroso toco la pierna ajena **– ¿Es por la fiesta verdad?-**

 **-Mmm no… bueno-**

 **-No iré-**

 **-No Alfred, tienes que ir, entiendo que desees ir a estas, yo estoy viejo para esas cosas, tienes que conocer más personas-** evitaba si quiera mirarle, estaba muy asustado de que fuese a conocer a alguien mejor, así que por ello no le daba los ojos, no quería que fuera a ver reflejado su miedo.

 **-¿Por qué estas así?-** pregunto una angustiosa voz, tan dulce y temerosa a la vez, acompañada de una mirada azulina tristona **–Ludwig…-**

Al otro no le quedo de otra que decirle lo que sentía **– Alfred…-** Bajo su cabeza **–En verdad tengo miedo de que conozcas en esa fiesta a alguien mejor que yo-**

 **-No, eso no pasara, no pasara-** tomo el rostro ajeno y lo encaró **–Tú me gustas, si deseas estar más seguro no iré a la fiesta-** sonrió, quería hacer sentir seguro al otro.

 **-Está bien Alfred, confió en ti-** le dio un beso en los labios, le acomodo ese cabello escandaloso, tan lindo. Esa mágica sonrisa que le hacía sentir que nada malo pasaría, como cuando conoció a su mujer.

 **-Bajemos, ya están llegando los demás-**


End file.
